Diagnóstico: Corazón necesitado
by smile.in.love
Summary: El mejor tratamiento es, en muchas ocasiones, una mano amiga. Kid!lock


**DIAGNÓSTICO: CORAZÓN NECESITADO**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sherlock ni Peter Pan me pertenecen. Son de sus autores y yo sólo escribo sobre ellos. Kid!lock**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ****Birds Ate My Face****!**

**o.o.o**

Los hábitos del actual detective consultor no diferían notoriamente de los que el mismo tenía cuando era niño. Y una de esas malas costumbres era la de comer poco o nada cuando estaba en medio de algún "caso", aunque no fuese propiamente uno.

Este mal hacer le llevó en más de una ocasión a doctores reconocidos, quienes no veían en su conducta más que una llamada de atención. Pero los sucesos se repitieron y, finalmente, tuvo que ser ingresado.

Sobre la cama de su habitación, en el área infantil, con una cama compañera aún sin ocupar, se hallaba el pequeño detective. Su madre estaba con él. Mycroft, su hermano, se encontraba en el instituto, pues era día de diario.

Sherlock no emitía palabra ni para quejarse. Con suero hidratando su cuerpo, sentía como la vida volvía a él tras ese desafortunado desmayo. Su madre, histérica por lo sucedido, guardaba las formas, pues no era el momento ni el lugar dado el estado de su hijo. Las voces nunca solucionaron un problema, siempre pensó, no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Fue entonces cuando su compañero de habitación llegó. Un niño un poco mayor que él, pelo dorado, ojos claros, algo sobrepasado, pero no mucho..., pudo observar desde su posición. Una mujer que, por la edad y el parecido físico, bajo su criterio, debía ser su madre, entró con él y el camillero. El chico de la camilla les dejó allí y se marchó, dejando ocupada esa cama vacía hacía un momento.

Las madres, como cualquier madre, hablaron entre ellas de cuán difíciles eran los niños en esos tiempos y que los suyos, sin duda, lo eran aún más que la mayoría. Rieron un poco más aliviadas por el consuelo mutuo. Los niños estaban fuera de peligro, hasta la próxima.

— Puede ir a descansar, si lo desea. A nosotros nos quedan algunos resultados todavía. La esperaremos —dijo la madre del niño con la rodilla vendada.

— Se lo agradecería enormemente. El tutor de mi hijo mayor me llamó con premura. ¡Menos mal que sólo tengo dos! —suspiró con una sonrisa. La otra mujer respondió a la sonrisa.

— ¡Qué me va a contar! También tengo una hija adolescente. Vaya, vaya tranquila —y la madre de Sherlock, muy agradecida, se acercó a su hijo para despedirse.

— Pórtate bien, por favor —le susurró acariciándole los rizos. Él movió la cabeza, molesto.

— No tardaré —le dijo a la otra madre. Y salió de allí a paso ligero.

Sherlock todavía se encontraba aturdido y cerró los ojos buscando paz ahora que su madre ya no estaba. El compañero de habitación sí estaba más despierto, aunque los calmantes estaban empezando ya a hacerle efecto.

— John, hijo, voy un momento a sacar una infusión de la máquina. ¿Estaréis bien? —prácticamente le susurró para no molestar al otro chico.

— Claro que sí, mamá. Ya no soy un niño —protestó en el mismo tono de voz. Y la mujer suspiró contradicha, pero se fue más tranquila.

Sherlock entonces abrió los ojos.

— Creí que dormías —le dijo el rubio. Él guardó silencio. — Me llamo John Watson —exclamó con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano desde su cama. Pero Sherlock seguía sin contestar. El chico, no obstante, siguió preguntándole. — ¿Por qué tienes eso en el brazo? —señaló la bolsa sobre el moreno.

— "Eso" es suero y me lo han puesto porque dicen que me desmayé por no comer. Tonterías. La digestión interfiere negativamente en mi procesamiento lógico —bufó. John se quedó anonadado con la velocidad y los tecnicismos de la explicación, pero siguió preguntando.

— Yo me lesioné jugando al fútbol. Se puede vivir sin fútbol pero, ¿cómo se puede vivir sin comer? —ahora fue el moreno el que se quedó pensando. Finalmente sonrió y le tendió la mano.

— Buena respuesta. Sherlock Holmes, futuro detective consultor —y John, haciendo lo propio, se la estrechó.

— John Watson. No me ha dado tiempo a cambiármelo —rio. Sherlock sonrió disimulado.

La madre de John volvía con su infusión por el pasillo cuando le escuchó reír. Desde que habían vuelto de Australia, John se había vuelto un niño retraído y tendía a jugar solo en su habitación. Tal vez había encontrado lo que le faltaba. Les dejó, pues, un rato más solos y esperó dando un paseo por los pasillos.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? —se apresuró a decir John.

— ¿Tienes el Cluedo?

— No sé, voy a mirar en el cajón —rebuscó por el cajón de la mesita, revolviéndolo todo.

— No, lo dejé en casa —Sherlock hizo un mohín. —Pero tengo esto —dijo sacando un libro de pastas duras, tamaño folio y a todo color.

— ¿Qué libro es? —se interesó el moreno.

— Peter Pan —respondió el otro chico orgulloso.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Peter Pan! ¿No lo conoces?

— ¿Tan importante es?

— ¡Es Peter Pan!

— Sí, ya te he escuchado. Deja de decirlo —y el desinterés volvió a Sherlock, que giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Pero John no se rindió.

— Te leeré un poco —se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a comenzar. Sherlock giró los ojos. Un cuento no le haría mal.

— Érase una vez...

La verdad es que el cuento atrapó al moreno, que no entendía cómo alguien podía volar y no envejecer. Eso era imposible. Pero, como bien remarcaba en cada ocasión que se prestaba, «Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad».

John dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se tapó la boca en un gran bostezo.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó el moreno volviéndose hacia él lo que el suero le permitía.

— Un poco —contestó risueño— es la hora de la siesta. — Toma —dijo ofreciéndole el libro. Sherlock no entendía el porqué. — Dentro está mi dirección. Para que vengas a casa —sonrió. El moreno lo tomó y lo guardó entre el colchón y su cuerpo para no dejárselo y tener que volver a por él más tarde.

— Gracias —musitó en un hilo de voz. No solía darlas. No veía motivos.

— ¿Sabes? —sonrió ampliamente el rubio. — De mayor seré doctor y te cuidaré para que no vuelvan a ingresarte—. El calor subió por la cara de Sherlock. Estaba seguro de estar rojo como un tomate. — Sólo una cosa —entonces su rostro cambió a preocupación. Nada podía ser tan "cuento". Sherlock tragó saliva y preguntó.

— Dime.

— ¿Puedes darme la mano para dormir? Olvidé mi osito —pidió algo avergonzado.

— Claro —respondió apenas audible, mostrando una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Ambos se dieron la mano y así no durmieron solos.

N/A: A John le dan el alta unas horas antes, pero espera paciente hasta que se la dan a Sherlock. Antes de eso, la madre de John regresa a la habitación al poco tiempo y sonríe al ver la escena. La madre de Sherlock llega poco después y se queda impresionada para bien.

Los dos niños no se separan en ningún momento, visitándose en casa e incluso yendo al mismo instituto. Y hasta ahora y por muchos, muchos años.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, si alguien está ingresado en el hospital o enfermo en casa, **

**espero que le haya aliviado un poco.**

**Para ellos y el resto, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Y voy a seguir con mi cometido, que es entretener ^^**


End file.
